


It's A Thin, Thin Line Between A Good And A Bad Idea

by Erinwolf1997



Series: Love, Selfish Love [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fan Characters, Hand Jobs, Vaginal Sex, second chapter isn't even e rated i just had to add on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinwolf1997/pseuds/Erinwolf1997





	1. Chapter 1

   You stepped through the doors again, ears ringing and skin flushed. Outside, the air was cooler, more ventilated, though humid. Rainbow marquee lights shone on the sidewalk and the street. Your hands in your pockets, you stepped off to the side, away from the stream of people leaving the venue. 

  
     You wondered how you'd be able to get to him. He knew you were here. He'd got will call to add your name to the guest list. All you had to do was to get inside again, somehow. Maybe he was looking for you, if you were lucky.

  
     As much as you'd like to catch up with what you'd done last night on the train, the show he'd just put on was remarkable enough that you could talk to him about that only for a while. You'd felt the twinge of wanting throughout the whole thing, however, and had looked forward to the moment you were now experiencing.

  
     You decided to be adventurous, and took off around the block. Maybe there was away around back. Hopefully no one would ask what you were doing. Worst case scenario, you could tell them you were looking for him. Anyway, he would probably be looking for you, too. It would work out somehow.

 

     There was an alley a few storefronts from the theater. Its darkness was foreboding and you hesitated but decided to run down it to the light at the end.  _This is how people get murdered_  you thought.  _Walking down dark alleys at 11 at night._  You jogged the last few feet to find yourself in a little outcropping with a few streetlights and parking spaces. Thankfully, a sign above a door to your left signified that it really was the back entrance to the theater you'd only recently exited.

  
     The door didn't look friendly. It was just a plain, painted white one, dirty from the Arizona climate. You walked closer, checking your surroundings for onlookers. The brass doorknob looked grubby but you put your fingers around it. You turned it and somehow it wasn't even unlocked. You knew you really shouldn't be doing this but it was really the only way after you'd been forced out by the venue staff.

  
     Inside, the hallway was almost dark except for a few eccentric red lights that made the interior look elegant and sophisticated. You closed the door behind you, attempting to act as if of course you were supposed to be here. That was step one. All you had to do now was look around until he miraculously appeared, that is if you were lucky. 

  
     You froze, just beyond the door. The burgundy light shone seductively on your wide eyes. You forced yourself to move forward so it looked like you knew where you were going. 

  
     You turned left at the first available intersection in the maze of halls and rooms, finding yourself right outside the almost empty general admission area. Plastic cups from the bar lay trampled all over the ornate carpet. A half-dozen staff were picking them up, one by one. You hurried past this doorway, although all the while gawking at the gorgeous decor and lighting as you passed.

  
     "Hey!" 

  
     You froze. Now was the time for a excuse. You had to make one up really quick now. You shouldn't even have wandered in here. It wasn't worth it.

  
     You almost walked into the voice. It turned out to not even be any of the staff. In fact, it was the exact person you'd been searching for. Most of the paranoid anxiety left your body. 

  
     Your voice hoarse and nervous, you tried to act professional but squeaked it out excitedly. "Patrick!"

  
     He looked around for anyone else, messing with his sweaty blond hair. "How'd you get in here?" He mumbled, stepping in closer. 

  
     This area of the building was heavily air conditioned, as it was basically in the middle of the desert. You shook from the cold. "...The back door was open. I was going to come look for you."

  
     He showed the appreciation. "Well, I could have gone out to find you, honey."

  
     You blurted out, "I liked the show. Really liked it." Now wasn't the time really to be praising musical talent. You could see the way he cornered you almost against the wall protectively.

  
     "Dressing room..." He mumbled to himself and gathered you up, coaxing you towards him as he went down another hall.

   
     "I wasn't sure you'd actually come." He seemed urgent in his mission to find whatever dressing room he was talking about, so he didn't even turn back to look at you.

  
     Rubbing your arms, trying to melt away goosebumps, you replied. "I couldn't pass it up, I mean after what happened...I kinda wanted..."

  
     "Here we are. Quick. I don't think anyone's supposed to be back here." He led you through a doorway to a moderate sized dressing room. 

  
     Other than the typical dressing room essentials, you were drawn to the shabby couch in the corner. His face flushed; he suddenly became more self-conscious. 

  
     "Um. Yeah." He said, directed at the couch. His fingers fiddled with the belt loops on his pants nervously.

   
     You sighed and stepped further in, towards the couch, wanting him to follow. You sat down. The cushions gave beneath your weight as if hundreds of people had sat on it before you. You didn't even want to think about the things that had happened on it judging it looked pretty old.

  
     "Come on. You want to do this, right?"

  
     He nearly crawled over to you and took a seat right smack next to you. "Fuck, yes."

  
     He ran his hand along the inner seam of your skinny jeans. You craved more. He breathed heavily near your neck and you inhaled the scent of his sweat that you'd spent the last hour watching him work up. 

  
     "A little after-show relief?" You asked, reciprocating the move and running your right hand up his bulge while with your left you struggled with the tight button on your own pants. 

  
     He coaxed you on and as soon as your pants were all the way off, you climbed up on top of his lap, the skin on your bare thighs in contact with the fabric of his pants. 

  
     You reached for his button, unbuttoning it swiftly leaving the only option to unzip them. You were left with him only in his underwear. He was sucking on his lip with his hair nearly plastered to his forehead from both the old sweat and new. 

  
     You caressed his bulge again, reaching in to grab a hold of his cock, almost completely hard. You stroked up slowly, watching his intense focus as he watched your hands do their work. He groaned and you ground against him, only thing between you your now wet panties. 

  
     Your fingers wrapped around the shaft, you stuck a few fingers in your mouth to get a little extra lubrication. They tasted like salt and sweat and metal. 

  
     You didn't want to make a mess of the couch, judging someone else would probably be sitting on it tomorrow. You leaned in to kiss him while still rubbing, his plump lips meeting yours with almost submissive yearning. You brushed the fingers of your other hand against his neck, which was sticky and cool from the sweat, and ran your fingers up the back of his head through his hair. 

  
     He bit lightly at your lip, light moaning turned to mumbling. "In my back pocket."

  
     You drew away from his face, still pumping away at his cock while you reached under him into his pocket. He gasped with his hands on your hips, rubbing up against the fabric on your underwear. You ripped open the condom with your teeth, and as you rolled it over the head, you listened to him quietly moan something about him wanting you to ride him.

  
     "Oh, I'll ride you, alright." You bit into your lip as the expression on his face became delighted. 

  
     You allowed him to slip off your panties, and the cold air on your exposed lower body caused you to shiver and grind into him. 

  
     He seemed too awed to want to do anything further, so you climbed up further, wrapping you legs around him and positioning him just right, sliding in with little effort on your part. Your muscles clenched around him, which caused him to bite the inside of his cheek.

  
     He growled without words and placed his hands back on your hips, begging for you for more. 

  
     You began to ride him in increasing rhythm, hips grinding together with such force that it was almost painful. Your hands on his shoulders, he moaned, throwing his head back and you watched a tiny vein on his neck pulsate as you continued.

  
     He eyed you intensely as you picked up speed and you watched with great interest as he tried so hard to be as quiet as he could but struggled. 

  
     Every time you slammed down him forcefully, you felt the pleasure increase, up to the point where your legs wanted you to stop but there was no way you'd be able to end this now. 

  
     He was finding it more difficult to restrain his moans now and interspersed with them he cried for you to ride him harder. There was nothing else you'd rather do. 

  
     You brought your hand down to your clit as one final motivation to reach climax.  His fingernails gripped firmly into your bare hip and you almost stopped to watch him as he bit into his lip and groaned, becoming rigid. 

  
     One last circle around your clit tumbled you to the end and you clenched around him, furthering his orgasm. You relaxed, collapsing onto him as the oxytocin flowed freely throughout your system.

  
     He kissed at your jawline as he lifted you off of him, bringing you up onto his lap in an attempt at some sort of cuddling. You embraced it, after all you weren't sure if you'd ever see him again.

  
     "No more shows after this?" You spoke into his chest. 

  
     He smiled but looked forlorn at the same time. 

  
     "Not for another few nights. Texas."

  
     You felt deflated. You were only in Phoenix to visit your grandmother for the weekend. No way you'd be able to spend any more time traveling only in the prospect of shows and sex. This would have to be where they cut it off.

  
     "Stay." He seemed to read your mind. "Just until I have to leave, too."

  
     "I won't see you again." This matter-of-fact statement was melancholy bu t you knew you'd have to say it eventually. 

  
     "Alright." He held you on his chest and although this was really just a two-night-stand, the way his lips curved down into almost a frown made it seem like he wanted more. But you couldn't have that happen. Tomorrow you'd head back to San Francisco and he'd go on to Houston or Austin or wherever. This had to stop somewhere and that somewhere had to be now.


	2. Stop, Breathe, Count to Three

     You took that step outside the venue, feeling that nighttime desert air hit your sweaty skin with a painful chill. He'd had no choice but to kick you out as soon as he got word that he needed to leave soon. You didn't even know what time it was as he'd walked you to the back door, lips pressed together in apparent discontent. He didn't even give you a proper goodbye except for the look in his eyes the moment you turned away.

     Back out in the alley, you rubbed your arms to chase away the goosebumps, and a terrible aching bloomed in your chest. In your tired head, you wondered if you were actually thinking straight or if you actually did want to turn around and find your way back to his bus before it was too late.

  
     An ambulance zoomed past on the street in front of you, and you felt vulnerable in the dark and stagnant alley. You walked forward, so at least you would be on the sidewalk to make this decision. Good choices weren't generally made in dark alleys.

  
     The marquee's light hit your face again in the same way it had however long ago it was you'd decided to wander in. The sharp golds and playful greens and daring reds drilled into your sleepy eyes. You knew in the moment that your vision hit the plain black lettering that you needed to make the decision no matter how bad the outcome could be.

  
     You slipped your phone out of your pocket with nervous fingers and hoped that your grandmother would pick up at this time of the evening. You'd told her you were going out; hopefully it wasn't too late for her. You needed to hurry up.

  
     You dialed and waited the agonizing few seconds as the speaker rang and rang again.

  
     "Hello?" She grumbled through the receiver in an almost whiny sort of tone. You sighed in relief.

  
     "Hi. It's me."

  
     You heard a distant  _oh!_  from her, all while trying to figure out what to say.

  
     "Um...so...apparently...my ticket got switched to tonight."

  
     "Your ticket for what?"

  
     "The train, grandma. I'd have to head home, really soon." You nervously glanced into the alley.

  
     "Oh, no! But your bag!"

  
     "Grandma, I don't have time. Sorry." You began to walk swiftly back to where you'd last seen him, hoping that that bus you'd seen earlier parked back there belonged to him.

  
     She sounded disappointed as you hurried through the conversation to the end. Feeling guilty for basically leaving your grandmother in the dust, you hoped this was going to work, otherwise you'd be in a kind of an awkward situation.

  
     Your walking turned into a light jogging, and you hugged the corner, hitting the bright lighted area and careening down further, you needed to catch him, see if this would work. Maybe even just one more night.

  
     Your brain clogged up from fatigue and from the pounding of your heart and raspy breaths, you barely remembered where you were running until you nearly ran into the side of a tall, black bus. At least it hadn't left yet; you were cutting it way too close. You were, however, much further away from where you'd gotten off of the metro. You weren't even sure if that look he gave you was of any meaning, maybe it was just best for you to call it quits and tell your grandmother there was /another/ ticketing issue.

  
     Nails grating up against the black paint job as you caught your breath, you heard the door open and, in the light of this evening's events, you thought,  _oh, yeah, it's gonna be Patrick again_.

  
     But the man opening the door just looked like a cranky bus driver. The lid of his baseball cap cast a shadow over his eyes, and he did not look pleased. You backed off, assuming you looked a lot like a drunken groupie and he was thinking of how to get rid of you.

 

     "I'm - sorry..." You backed away from the vehicle but then your gut froze as you saw who'd also witnessed the commotion.

  
     "Oh. Hi." Now was the time to leave, but with his hands in his pockets, Patrick didn't really seem upset, not even really tired, either.

  
     "What-"

  
     The man who'd opened the door murmured something to him and as your back was facing him, you couldn't tell what he was saying. Patrick put his hand up against your back, switching you around and guiding you towards the door of the bus.

  
     "I have to leave."

  
     "I know." Your words were forced out of your mouth as you brought your hand over your eyes. He steadied you as you began to sway, then began to listen to you.

  
     "Oh, do you mean...you wanna...come?"

  
     You nodded sheepishly, the driver had returned inside, waiting out your shenanigans. You turned serious.

  
     "As long as, as long as it's alright with you." He gave you a brief funny look. You continued, nervous. "Sorry. I should go. Didn't mean to bother you."

  
     "No." He stopped you as you tried to wander away wearily. "You're too tired. You can come."

  
     His allowance was strange, and you wondered if maybe he'd been thinking the same thing in the last handful of minutes, only waiting for the opportunity as you'd gone ahead and seized it.

  
     "C'mon." He led you up the steps, starting to question you. "Don't you have to be somewhere?"

  
     You'd woken up in this change of surroundings. Far too big for an occupancy of one, you figured this bus could house at least a half dozen people.

  
     "No, I took care of it." You didn't tell him that your family was expecting you back in California by tomorrow afternoon. That, you would just have to leave to a distressing phone call from Texas tomorrow morning. "I don't have anywhere to be."  
     He left for the back lounge so you followed him.

  
     "Here. you can sit down."

  
     You thanked him shyly, noticing he looked a little more presentable now that he wasn't drenched in sweat. You tried to imagine the bus as more homely, because you felt that if the night went on any further, this couch would become your bed.

  
     "You look tired."

  
     "Yeah," you yawned. "I'm not usually up this late."

  
     "Well, it is 12:11."

  
     "Oh, and you're not tired yet?" You leaned back in the couch, feeling more comfortable. "Why," you felt something beneath you rumble. "Why is the bus so big?" With the lack of sleep you were starting to ask questions that most of the time didn't warrant an answer.

  
     He laughed respectively. "I'm borrowing it." He interrupted his story. "But don't you think you should be getting some rest?"

  
     Your muscles had relaxed to the point where you inferred your body was preparing for a deep sleep. You felt awkward, though, falling asleep on his bus where he didn't even seem the smallest bit tired. He helped you up after your only answer to his question was, "hm?" and he commented again on how much youneeded some sleep.

  
     "You can crash here," he dragged you down the hall to an empty bunk. "No one uses this one."

  
     You crawled in without a word, without even attempting to pull back the blanket that had been spread there. Your sleeplessness had reached the new level and your eyes were closing involuntarily. He patted you on the side as you curled up into a ball.

  
     "Alright. I'll be back there if you need me."


End file.
